Teuvo Teräväinen
Finnish|position = Centre / Right Wing|shoots = Left|height_in = 11|height_ft = 5|weight_lbs = 178|weight_lb = 81|team = Carolina Hurricanes|league = NHL|former_teams = Chicago Blackhawks Jokerit|draft = 18th|draft_year = 2012|draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks|career_start = 2011|image = Teravainen.jpg|image_size = 320px|birth_date = |birth_place = Helsinki, Finland}} Teuvo Henri Matias Teräväinen (born 11 September 1994) is a Finnish professional ice hockey centre currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected in the first round, 18th overall, of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks after playing several seasons with the Jokerit organization in Finland. Also being drafted by the KHL's Lokomotiv Yaroslavl in the 2011 KHL Junior Draft, he is known for his offensive abilities and play-making skills. In 2015, Teräväinen won a Stanley Cup as a member of the Blackhawks. Playing career Jokerit A product of Jokerit's youth system, Teräväinen made his SM-Liiga debut on October 18, 2011, aged 17. He quickly established his place in the first team and played 40 games en route to winning the Jarmo Wasama memorial trophy for best rookie in the league. During the season, he entered in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft and was ranked as the second best skater out of Europe by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau He was selected in the first round, 18th overall, by the Chicago Blackhawks. In his second season in SM-Liiga, Teräväinen played 44 games while scoring 31 points. In the following August, he signed a three-year contract with the Blackhawks. After signing the contract, Teräväinen participated in Blackhawks' training camp, but returned to Jokerit for the 2013–14 season. As Ilari Filppula moved to CSKA Moscow of the KHL, Teräväinen was promoted to become the first line centerman for Jokerit. However, he started the season relatively slowly, only scoring two points in the first nine games. Teräväinen eventually picked up his game, and after a successful tournament at the World Junior Championships, he went on a 13-game point streak, scoring five goals and 18 assists. He was even named team captain of Jokerit when their captain went down with injury.He ended the season with 44 points in 49 games. Chicago Blackhawks Teräväinen made his debut for the Blackhawks on 25 March 2014. Teräväinen scored his first career NHL goal against the Winnipeg Jets on 16 January 2015. During the 2015 Stanley Cup playoffs, Teräväinen made a large impact in Game 1 of the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals, scoring the tying goal before stripping the puck from the Tampa Bay Lightning's J.T. Brown late in the third period and setting up the eventual game-winning goal scored by Antoine Vermette. He became the fourth-youngest player to ever score a goal in the Stanley Cup Final (at 20 years, 265 days) and the second-youngest to have a multi-point game in the Cup Final since 1990. He won his first Stanley Cup in 2015 with the Blackhawks in his rookie season, scoring ten points in the playoff run. Carolina Hurricanes On 15 June 2016, he was traded by the Blackhawks to the Carolina Hurricanes along with Bryan Bickell in exchange for the New York Rangers' 2016 second-round draft pick (50th overall) and Chicago's own 2017 third-round pick International play Teräväinen has represented Finland on several youth levels, most notably in the World Junior Championship. In the 2013 tournament, he scored 11 points, placing fourth in the tournament scoring. In the following year, he was named the captain of the team, leading Finland all the way to the final. In the final, Finland defeated Sweden 3–2 in overtime. Teräväinen assisted all three of Finland's goals and was the overall scoring leader of the tournament. Personal life Teräväinen has a younger brother and sister. His father is a dentist. His brother Eero also plays hockey as a defenseman for the Jokerit U18 team. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International External links *Teuvo Teravainen's stats on hockeydb Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Finnish ice hockey players Category:Jokerit players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Born in 1994